The present disclosure relates to a connector capable of connecting a male connector of various medical instruments, infusion containers or the like in a liquid-tight manner.
Conventionally, when performing fluid infusion, blood transfusion, hemodialysis or the like, liquid is infused into the body using a medical tube. Further, in the case where another liquid such as a medical solution or the like is to be merged into the liquid within the tube, a connector capable of connecting a male connector of a syringe, a lure taper member or the like and a medical tube to each other in a liquid-tight manner is used.
A male connector of a syringe, a lure taper member or the like may be referred to as a male lure, and a connector to be connected to the male lure may be referred to as a female lure.
An example of such connector capable of connecting a male connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3389983 (“JP '983”). The connector disclosed in this document includes a disk-like valve which has an insertion hole formed on the central part thereof, a base which supports the lower part of the peripheral edge of the valve except the central part of a back surface of the valve, and a cover which fixedly supports the valve by covering at least the upper part of the peripheral edge of the valve except the central part of a front surface of the valve.
In the connector disclosed in JP '983, a male connector is retained in a mixed injection port by the edge end of the cover which forms a fitting hole with the male connector penetrating the valve. In this manner, holding/fixing of the male connector in the mixed injection port and communication between flow paths of the male connector and the mixed injection port are performed.